


Mixed Feelings

by Castiean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, F/M, Frikey, M/M, Mating, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vampires, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiean/pseuds/Castiean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the mid 2000's and vampires are a new discovery in today's society. For centuries, they lived quietly among us and couldn't be told apart from humans. Until one terrible mistake made by a foolish vampire and they were brought into the spotlight. The question is do humans stay away from these creatures or do they try to get along with them. Some agreed while others wished they had never existed.</p><p>Frank Iero, a seventeen year old vampire living in Belleville, New Jersey, hates and loves what he is. He hates the looks everyone gives him as he walks by as if he has a dangerous disease. On the other hand he loves the strength he has and the ability to appear out of thin air. Sometimes the hate towards what he is overpowers what he loves about it. He's in love with a human. Will this human even give him a chance or will what he is ruin that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on another writing site called Mibba. I've decided to move it to A03 because I lost interest in Mibba and hardly ever go on there. I'll be posting all chapters on this site for now on.
> 
> I am the original writer of this story. (It was also known as Why Can't We Be Together but I renamed it to Mixed Feelings.)
> 
> Fun fact: This frikey was pretty much my first long chapter fanfic.

The world went into an uproar when the knowledge of my kind appeared on the front page of every possible newspaper. Not only were humans confused and worried to death but vampires were furious with the one who let our secret out. For thousands of years we were able to keep our existence a secret with only a few loyal humans knowing. We were able to keep suspension to a minimum and then he screwed it up. To make a long story short and less confusing a vampire living in another country thought it would be a good idea to starve himself to the brink of insanity and he bit a person in public. Idiot hated his life. There are quicker ways to end yourself. His options weren't limited he could have easily took a stake to the heart, stood in the sunlight somewhere secluded or set himself on fire.

Any of those choices could have been better then starving himself but idiots do make up this world and he was one of them. Questions were constantly asked of us after the incident. How could we stand in the sun without bursting into flames. Easy. Witches and wizards also live among us but that's a whole other story which I'm not going to explain. Now this started bigger problems in the "fantasy" world some of you would call it. Everything about our society connected to a whole new society: fairies, werewolves you name it. We could only give so much information to keep the others hidden. We didn't want to bring them down because someone's stupidity. Now let me explain how witches and wizards comes into our history.

It happened in the mid 1800's. I'm not so familiar with this story because I've never studied much of vampire history in the first place. During the mid 1800's there was a man that went by the name of Mitchell Lively. He was middle class vampire. He lived alone in house on the edge of town with his maids. Now on the outside of town lived a beautiful woman named Carolina Morrison who lived with her two sisters and brother. Carolina and her family were strange to the town but were a kind family who helped others in need. They were quiet known around the the town and even towns close by. Now during this time people were being accused of witchcraft which was in fact true. Some people were actually falsely accused while witches and wizards were killed.

Each night Mitchell spotted Carolina at the tavern during his nightly walks and hunts. He saw her as the most beautiful woman in the world and wished she was his. After his hunts he would drop by the tavern and order a drink which was never touched. Carolina and Mitchell spoke each night and soon they fell in love. On one particular day, a young boy accused many women including Carolina of witchcraft. Mitchell was devastated on the news and planned on freeing Carolina. The night before the executions of the accused Mitchell killed the guards and freed all the women. Carolina grew up to the stories of vampires and wasn't frightened at all. In return, she granted Mitchell the ability to walk in the sunlight through a necklace his family had passed down through generations. Now in a hidden shop in every town of the world, there lives a witch or wizard who gives a vampire the ability to walk during the day with the help of a piece of jewelry or even tattoo.

The vampire that ruined our entire society's secret will never see the daylight again. He was stripped of his ring and thrown in a dungeon until his court date in front of head vampire. He'll probably will be given the death penalty or placed in a dungeon for the rest of his life. The bad part about it is he'll never die.

It's been a few months since the headlines of the newspaper flashed _Vampires Living Among Us_ I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was in school working on some class assignment that probably never to finished with my two friends Bob, who is a vampire and Ray, who is our human friend. He knows our little secret and kept it to himself. Everything seemed perfectly fine until I noticed all this commotion outside the classroom doors. Students running down the halls, teachers speaking loudly as they walked pass the door. Then the principal's voice came over the intercom and announced all teachers should go online and broadcast the news. I soon had this panic feeling when the words _Vampires Exist ___on screen. The whole class grew quiet and stared around the room. The man on the screen mentioned that vampires were in schools, hospitals, stores, any place you could think.

By the end of the week there were a list of vampires----students that were given to the principal and read off during an assembly. Everyone looked at me different after that. I lost some good friends and no one wanted to bee around our kind. It sucks but hey I still have my two best friends. The bad thing about this is I have a crush on a human.


	2. See You Around

I sat quietly at the lunch table, staring at the beautiful creature sitting at the table in front of me. God, he was so gorgeous. He was flawless in so many ways; just perfect. It was as if he was the only person in the entire room just brightening up my day with that half smile he always gives. My eyes would somehow fall upon his soft pink lips I’ve been wishing to kiss for so long. For years I wish he liked me the way I liked him. I hoped he’d say yes if I ever asked him to date me but what’s the point in asking. Even if I wasn’t this monster most people fear of I still wouldn’t have a chance. Compared to the people he’s around---he’d never date me.

Being a vampire my entire life, I was use to being alone and pushed away from others. Growing up, I didn’t have a lot of friends and when things were getting bad for vampires all my human friends weren’t allowed to talk to me anymore. My vampire friends all moved out the neighborhood because their families were being taunted constantly. They couldn’t take it anymore so they moved. I was friendless and teased from elementary school to now; my tenth grade year. Everyday I tell myself ‘just two more years and everything will get better’

“Hey Frank….Frank!” Bob said, nudging me in the side with his elbow to get my attention. Taking me by surprise like that, I nearly jumped out my skin.

“Huh…what?” I stammered, looking over at him with wide eyes. I probably looked like a deer caught in a headlight which was funny to Ray because the minute I looked over at him he began to laugh. “Stop laughing at me.” I whined, poking out my bottom lip. I knew he hated when I pouted and gave him the puppy look but I hated when people laughed at me.

“Aww shit.” he cursed. A small smile slowly appeared across my face. “One day you’re going to give that face to someone and it isn’t going to work.” I snorted. My puppy eyes and pout always work. Who could resist a face like this? I felt a gentle hand grab a hold of my shoulder.

“I’m agreeing with Ray on this one. It won’t always work Frankie.” Bob laughed, “Plus don’t feel so embarrassed. You need to stop day-dreaming every five minutes or we wouldn’t have to scare the shit out of you to get your attention. Wait a minute, were you staring at him again?” I mentally cursed in my head and looked up at him innocently. “Stop staring at him. Bad enough our kind is constantly called monsters. We don’t need stalker added to the list.”

I huffed. “I know but I can’t help it.” I mumbled, fidgeting with my hoodie sleeve. I remember when the Way brothers first moved here to Newark, New Jersey in 7th grade. Mikey was in my grade and Gerard was in 10th. Back then I was a quiet kid and could never get myself to talk to him. I hated how my shyness got in the way of making new friends especially humans. If only Mikey and I talked back then, maybe we could have been friends. I glanced back over at Mikey as his brother shoved him for saying something.

“Frank, stop it! I will shred him apart id you don’t stop staring.” Bob threaten. I growled and flashed my fangs.

“You lay a finger on him and so help me god I will kick your ass. Don’t mess with me, Bob.” Ray started to laugh but at both of us. If you haven’t noticed, he isn’t the type of guy that gets into other people’s business. When Bob and I start one of our petty arguments he tends to sit back and watch the action but this time I wasn’t having it. When Mikey’s life is put on the line, I get very defensive. “Shut up Toro.” I hissed. Ray immediately stopped laughing and he looked shocked. It wasn’t that he was scared of me but just the face I’ve never snapped at him before.

Soon I realized I was a little too loud and was drawing attention to ourselves from the surrounding tables. I glanced around as eyes were focused on us. I gulped when I heard the words ‘filthy creature’ and bloodsuckers’ being mumbled. Great just what I needed; more attention brought to ourselves. “See what you guys made me do.” I groaned, slamming my head on the table.

“Forget about them, Frankie. They’re just nosy assholes who like to mess with our kind for the laughs.” Bob patted me on the back. Yeah nosy assholes that have nothing better to do. Slowly but surely everyone around us

“Forget about them, Frankie. They’re just nosy assholes who like to mess with our kind for the laughs.” Bob patted me on the back. Yeah nosy assholes that have nothing better do to. I looked up and my eyes fell upon a particular set of golden brown eyes that made my stomach do somersaults. Mikey was staring at me like everyone else in the room but there was something different about him. The facial expression he showed was different from everyone else’s. I couldn’t quiet explain it.

Our eyes continued to make contact until I had to look away. “Is he still looking at me?” I asked. Mikey was starting to make me fell a little uncomfortable. What was he staring at me for? Well I shouldn’t complain. I stare at him all the time and I bet he’s caught me a million times so you could say this is just pay back.

“Nope. He’s talking to his brother. Asshole.” Bob trailed off. I nudged him in the side. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Mikey isn’t an asshole….is brother is.” I corrected.

“Whatever. I think that whole table, better yet; I think the entire human existence in this school is assholes.” I sighed. Not every human in this school is mean to us. Yeah it may seem like I get picked on by a lot of them but there are humans that I get along with. There’s this human girl in my first period, we’re best friends but I consider her as a friend. She actually stuck up for me a few times when Bob and Ray weren’t around too. “Hey, you want some blood. I noticed you didn’t bring yours with you to lunch like you usually do.”

“Oh Bob no. I can’t take your blood.” I rejected.

“This is my second bottle today. Plus, it’s only half. It’ll satisfy your hunger for the time being until you get home.” Knowing that Bob isn’t going to give up, I took the bottle from his grasp.

“Thanks Bob.” I whispered, “Kind of needed this since I haven’t had blood since last night. I forgot mine at home on the counter when I ran for the bus. I swear, the bus driver leaves me behind on purpose.” Clearly he can see me when I’m walking towards the bus but he does he stop, nope. He continues to drive by. Sometimes I can see him laughing as he goes by along with half the kids on the bus.

Bob sighed dramatically, “How many times do I have to tell you, Frankie? If you miss the bus just call me and I’ll pick you up. I know your running ability hasn’t really quite developed yet so why do you even try to run to school. You live like twenty minutes away.” he pointed out. All I could do is shrug. I would have but I don’t like asking people for favors. I hate bothering them. Bad enough Bob has already done enough for me, catching a ride with him will just cause trouble.

I took the bottle filled of blood from Bob and chugged down the rest. That’s when I felt like I was being watched again. I hated when people stared at me while I drank blood. It would always make me nervous. Placing the bottle back on the table, I looked around only to find Mikey staring at me again along with Gerard. I licked my lips nervously and turned my back so I wouldn’t have to look at them.

“Is that blood he’s drinking? Do you think he killed anyone? Great, the school has a murdered in the school.” Gerard said in disgust. Of all the people, I didn’t expect Mikey to look shocked. Was it the face that he thought I could be a murderer or just that Gerard said that? I’d probably say he thinks I’m a murderer because why would he care about my feelings.

Bob happened to overhear what Gerard said and glared at the raven haired boy. “Don’t listen to him. If he wants to think you killed someone, let him. He’ll be easily scared by you.” he smirked. I giggled. That is true. Soon the bell rang dismissing us from lunch. I throw my bag over my shoulder and said my goodbyes to Ray and Bob before running off to the second floor for Geometry. The one class I hate but love at the same time. It’s one of the two classes I have with Mikey but sadly Lyn-z, Gerard’s girlfriend, is in the same class too. She’s the reason I could never get a chance to talk to him. You see, Lyn-z basically got the entire class to turn against me. Not only does she taunt me the entire time but so do the others expect for Mikey. He just sits and watches. I find it very odd that he doesn’t do the same. I wish I could mind read but I don’t have that ability yet.

As I made my way through the busy second floor hallway, everyone seemed to stare at me in disgust. You could tell they were trying their best to avoid making any kind of contact with me what so ever. With a school of over six hundred kids it’s quite impossible to do so. Sooner or later you’re bound to knock into someone by accident but you always have the people that over react. Being one out of hundred and thirty-seven vampires in this school, people tend to act as if we have some sort of deadly disease. Humans act like vampirism is something you can catch by skin contact but that’s not true at all. In order to become a vampire you have to be bitten by one, and then offered their blood. Once the blood is in your system you’ll start to feel the effects. Afterwards you just have to drink human’s blood and the process is complete. It’s a very simple process to be honest.

People believe that vampires turn people against their will and leave them to defend for themselves but not all vampires are like that. You see when it comes down to new born vampires it’s our duty to take care of them and make sure they don’t get into any trouble. It’s like taking care of a newborn child. You have to teach them how to live, right from wrong and etc. Most vampires don’t want that responsible most of the time so we hardly ever turn anyone unless it’s necessary. I’d probably won’t turn anyone anytime soon. I’m not ready for that responsibility.

Half the class was already in their seats, talking amongst themselves when I arrived. No more then five seconds later, the room got quiet and everyone’s eyes fell upon me as I walked across the room to my seat in the front row. I started to feel a bit anxious, wondering why everyone was staring at me. I had a feeling they’re planning something but what? When I begin to feel nervous or in danger my vampire instincts tend to take over. My fangs drop from my gums without warning and my eyes start to change from the hazel color everyone is use to seeing to a white color. All you can see in my eyes is the pupils. It’s kind of creepy to be honest. I hated it though because it draws too much attention to myself. That tends to make the situation even worse and right now my gums ache.

I sat down quietly and took out the necessary things for class before tugging on my necklace around my neck. I began to zone out until I heard a familiar laugh. Glancing up at the doorway, I saw Mikey and Lyn-z entering room. They’re laughing at something, maybe a joke perhaps or something could have happened outs in the hall. I didn’t really care. The teacher soon followed behind them, telling everyone to set down so she can explain the lesson for the day.

“Good evening class. Everyone take your seats, please. We’re going straight into classwork so pair up with someone and get to work.” Mrs. Cobb explained. I sighed. When it came to group work I never pair up with anyone. I work along and that’s why I’m failing this class in the first place. No one wants to help me; not even the damn teacher. She’s too afraid of me to come near me. So I figured why even bother if no one is going to help me in the first place.

Laying my head on the desk, I closed my eyes and began to think. I tend to use my free time in class to think about anything. It passes the time and plus it helps me calm down. After a few minutes, I was soon interrupted from my thoughts when I felt a hand slam down on my shoulders. My instincts kicked in and suddenly I had the boy by his throat. “Don’t touch me!” I growled. The boy, Devin, held out his hands.

“Whoa there Vamp Boy. I was just coming over here to ask if you wanted a partner for the class. My buddy, Nick, over there ditched me for someone else.” he choked. Every one in the room was staring at us and since I didn’t want to cause a scene I gently put him down.

“I work alone sorry.” I whispered, sitting back down and acting like I was doing work.

“Oh come on. It’s only going to be for today. I won’t bother you anymore.” Devin begged. I found it quite strange that he wanted to work with me. What was he up too? “Va---”

“First of all, I have a name and it’s Frank. Secondly, don’t call me fucking Vamp Boy ever again. You got that?” I snapped. Devin looked scared for a second. “Are we clear?”

“Y-Yes Frank. So do you want to be partners?” I nodded. Devin grabbed his work and a chair, placing it next to my desk. “Okay…um why don’t you do the odd pages and I’ll do the evens. We can get the work much faster.” he explained.

“Whatever.” I mumbled. Hope he knows what he’s doing because clearly I don’t. After getting page two done, Mrs.Cobb excused herself from the room. Once the door closed behind her, I was suddenly shoved to the floor, hitting my head on the wall. “Ouch! What the fuck is your problem?” I shouted at Devin. He grinned. I knew he was up to no good.

“My problem? My problem is you. Vampires think they can just appear out of nowhere and take over this world but you’re wrong. I wish the government would make legal for us to kill bloodsuckers like you.” he snarled.

“Say that again!” I hissed, appearing in front of Devin and slamming him against the floor. A few people gasp. “I dare you.” I showed him my fangs.

“W-Whoa! Okay I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. Please don’t kill me.” I hissed again. “Oh god!” Slamming Devin against the wall once more,

“You better.” I let Devin go and turned around to see the entire class looking horrified even Mikey. “Fuck.” Quickly gathering all my belongings, I ran out the room to my fourth period class which was Guitar. It was the only place I could think of to hide since there wasn’t a class going on at that time. For the rest of the period I played random songs on the guitar.

I must have been too occupied because I didn’t realize the bell ringing and students entering the room including my best friend, Blair.

“Hey Frank! What’s up?” shouted, sitting down next to me. I smiled. Other then me, Blair is the only vampire in this class but all the humans are friendly.

“Hey there Blair. Nothing much really, you know the usual. I skipped out my class early because I was this close to killing this kid.” I said, “And scaring Mikey.” I sighed. You can say I pretty much ruined my chances of becoming friends with him. I shouldn’t have acted that way.

“Are you serious? Knowing me, I’d probably do it.” Blair chuckled. I know he would. “Now don’t worry about Mikey. He’ll come around. Did you talk to him?”

“No but I know he won’t talk to me. Why try?” I told him. He shook his head.

“You never know unless you try and I know you just had that incident back in class but he should know it was just defense. Okay, tomorrow at lunch I want you to go up to him and say hi. That’s all. It may feel awkward at first but you’ll feel better once you say something to him. Have Bob or Ray back you up. Gerard sits with him right?”

“Yeah. I’ll think about it. Thanks Blair.” H smiled at me and picked up his guitar. Class went by pretty fast afterwards. I guess it was because this was my favorite class and I enjoyed it. The bell soon rung and I was the first one outside. One day down, many more to go.  
‹ Summary


	3. What Are You Waiting For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was rewritten a long time ago and I'm not quite sure if I should rewrite it again. The chapters after this one will be rewritten again...so I feel I should rewrite this one then...sorry for the rambling. Enjoy!
> 
> And thank you to BulletproofVendetta for the awesome edit of Frank Iero. I'm trying to figure out how to get the picture on here so once I do I'll have the picture in the notes or summary of the next chapter.

Before heading home from school. I decided to make a quick stop at the local park where I usually spent a few moments a week just thinking over things and clearing my mind. Being alone with no distractions is the best way to calm myself if I had a rough day and today was the day I needed to clear my mind. Devin really pissed me off and he’s lucky I didn’t rip his head off but I didn’t want to frighten Mikey. Bad enough he’s scared of me for no reason. I’ve never done anything drastic around him but I guess the fact that I’m a vampire doesn’t matter. He thinks I’m like every other vampire in the world. That I’m only out for the blood but I’m not. I don’t hurt humans on purpose unless their intention is to hurt me or a friend first.

Turning onto the last block, I could see the familiar park my mom use to always take me to when I was little in the distance. It’s sad that I had to stop coming here. Its quite upsetting actually. I loved coming here to play on the swings, the slides and even the sandbox. My mom hated when I’d get sand in my shoe and bring it in the house when I took them off. She would always try to get me away from the sandbox but I’d always end up back in it, playing with the other kids. Back then kids were nice to me. They didn’t care if I was different then them. Half of them didn’t even know I was a vampire or what a vampire was. I felt normal for once but the parents just had to ruin everything. I can still remember that dreadful day. I was playing with this on the swings. We would take turns pushing each other and it was fun. Bother of us were having a great time. My mom thought it was cute but the boy’s mom was furious. At first she didn’t know I was a vampire until he happened to notice my necklace and asked about it. When she saw the silver pendant hanging from my necklace she took him away.

That was the first time I was ever called a monster. Since I was a kid I didn’t really understand. I was confused of why she called me a monster but later on my mom explained to me what the lady meant. From that day on I rarely ever came here.

The park was pretty much empty since the younger kids were still in school. The playground itself was abandoned, leaving the swings open for me to take. I grinned as I ran over to one, dropping my bag to the ground, I sat down. Its like I’m a little kid all over again but I wish someone was here to push me. Mikey perhaps. Sadly he’ll probably never come near me in the first place. Slowly I began to kick my legs sending the swing back and forth as I began to think over things.

I don’t know how long I was there swinging back and forth and thinking. I never even bothered to check my phone the entire time I was there until my ringtone went off. I instantly dug my feet in the ground to stop the swing and quickly answered my phone.

It was my mom and before I could even say hi she was off freaking out about me. “Where are you! Are you okay?” she exclaimed with a hint of panic in her voice. I sighed. I don’t understand why she’s so worried about me all the time. I’m capable of taking care of myself and I don’t need supervision all the time. I’m almost seventeen and a vampire at that. If a human would try to kidnap me, I can easily overpower him or her. Unless they had some type of tranquilizer or fire with them then I’d be in big trouble. Fire is one of vampires worse enemies. That’s how vampires are executed now in days. If you look up history of vampires you’ll see that we use to be executed by stakes but humans started getting a little too creative and decided to put us in small rooms and set them on fire. They made sure we wouldn’t survive after that.

“I’m fine, mom. You don’t have to freak out about me. I didn’t get kidnapped by some vampire rapist or human. If you need to know, I went to the park for a bit to clear my mind.” I laughed. My mom let out a sigh in relief. Jeez she’s that worried? “Do you need me to come home?” I added, as I started to gather up my belongings and head towards the main road. Knowing my mom, she’ll continue texting and calling me until I get home so I might as well go now.

“Well is Bob with you?” she asked.

“No. He told he had some errands to attend to right after school but he’ll hang out with me later on when he’s done with everything. Why?” Its quite rare when Bob and I aren’t together. Its like we’re stuck at the waist. Wherever he goes I go. Bob practically lives at my house and same for me at his. I’m surprised my mom didn’t give him a spare key since he’s here so much.

“Frank! You know I hate it when your our by yourself. What if you get hurt? Or a human….” I cut my mom off before she got too overwhelmed.

“Mom, calm down. Everything is fine. I’m okay. I’m heading home right now.” I assured. Being an only child sucks at times. Since I’m an only child, my mom freaks out about everything I do. I know I’m her only son but damn stop babying me.

“I’m sorry, dear. Well I’ll make a deal with you. When you get home, I want you to do your homework until Bob calls. If he’s done with his errands you can head on back out. Deal?” How can this be a deal? I go out with Bob all the time but I’ll take it.

“Deal. See you in a bit. Love you.” I said.

“I love you, too.” I shut my phone and slipped in my pocket before journeying home. Slowly my mind began to drift off into its own little world as I began to think of various things including Mikey. I really wish him and I could work out but what are the chances of that. He’s human and I’m a vampire. His brother and friends hate me so that brings down the chances. I don’t know about his parents. They probably do too. So let’s see I’m left with a one percent chance. How lovely. I began to get more caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice a guy walking towards me. We both collided into each other but being a vampire you might as well have said he ran into a brick wall. He crashed to the ground hard, groaning. I mentally cursed in my head. I hope he’s okay, I should be paying more attention.

“Shit! I’m so sorry.” I apologized, trying to help the poor guy up from the ground only to realize it in fact Mikey I had knocked down. Of all the people, it would be him. “O-Oh Mikey. I…uh…you okay?” I stammered. Frank, calm down. Its just Mikey. There’s no need to get nervous. I held out my hand for him to take but he refused. I frowned as I stuck them in my pockets. All I was trying to do was help. It’s not like I’m going to attack him while he’s down. That’s an unfair battle. We vampires do love a good fight but we fight fair…sometimes. It depends on if the other is playing dirty.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine. I should have been paying attention. It’s my fault.” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact at all times. Is he that scared of me. If he only knew how I felt about him. I’d never hurt him on purpose. I would protect him with my life. I like him way too much but he doesn’t know that. Mikey quickly stood up, wiping off his clothes. “Well um..” he whispered, shifting his bag to his other should while continuing to stare down at the ground. This was so awkward. I didn’t know what to say and it seemed like whatever I say it would cause more tension between us.

“Well, I uh….” Blood. I smell blood and it was coming from Mikey. He must have got a scratch or cut when he fell. “Are you hurt?” I asked, concerned. His eyes lit up with fear. I took a step towards him but he backed up.

“N-No, stay where you are!” he shouted. I was appalled. Did he think I was going to lose control over a little blood. It has to be a lot more then that and I have to gone without blood for awhile. “I-I’m fine.” I watched as he pulled up his sleeve and cursed. On his right arm was a small scratch but there wasn’t much blood. “Shit!” I took a step forward. “Didn’t I say stay back?”

“But Mikey….”

“ No! Just stop please. Now if you excuse me I have to get home.” Mikey rolled his sleeve back down and pushed pass me. I turned around to see him sprinting down the street only to look back once. I don’t know why but I smiled. To my surprise that’s the longest conversation him and I has ever had. Even though it was kind of forced. I wish I can talk to him without freaking him out but oh well.

I turned around and was about to continue my way home when I noticed a grey notebook laying on the ground. Bending over, I picked it up and opened up the first few pages. On the inside cover it said Mikey’s name. It must have slipped out his bag when he fell. Glancing over my shoulder, I couldn’t see him anymore but that wouldn’t stop me. I could still catch up with him if I wanted but I doubt he wants to see my face right now. He may thing I’m coming after him for blood. I slipped the notebook in my bag and decided to give it to him tomorrow at lunch. Maybe this could be my big break. He’ll thank me and then try to start a conversation with me. What the hell am I thinking? He won’t. Not ever.

.x.x.x.

“Frank, sweetheart. Is that you?” my mom called out from the other room as I shut the front door. The event that happened a few moments ago with Mikey was still going on in my mind. Did he really believe I was going to hurt him right there in broad daylight? Even if I was planning on hurting him, I’m not that stupid to do it when we could easily be spotted. Also, it isn’t that hard to take advantage of a human. They’re not strong like us vampires. So I could very easily drag Mikey off somewhere.

“Yeah, its me mom.” I replied, dropping my bag to the floor and pulled off my jacket to hang up in the closet. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor and then foots steps could soon be heard. Seconds later, my mom appeared by the living room entrance, smiling. “Sorry if I took so long getting home. I happened to run into a uh….a friend on the way.” An acquaintance more like it. I doubt Mikey and I will ever become friends. It just isn’t meant to be I guess.

“It’s alright. As long as you got home safe is all I’m worried about.” My mom walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. “You can never be too careful now n’ days. On the news just the other day, I overheard that a young vampire boy almost about your age was ambushed by a group of human boys. Poor thing, he’s in the hospital right now. That’s why I want to know where you go from now on or at least have Bob or the other boy with you at all times. Got it? I don’t want you running around alone especially during the day when someone could easily pull of your necklace. Understand?” I nodded my head. “Good! Now go on and do your homework.”

“Okay. Bob should be over in a hour or two. I doubt whatever he’s doing will take that long.” I smiled, picking up my bag from the floor.

“That’s fine. Well have fun.” I smiled, picking up my bag from the floor. “Love you, Frankie.”

“I love you too, mom.” I quickly run up to my room and slammed the door shut. Tossing my bag onto the cluttered floor covered in dirty clothes, I jumped on my bed and sighed. I wonder what Bob had to do. Sometimes he tells me what errand he has and how long but this time he didn’t bother by telling me. Sitting back up, I eyed my bag laying on the floor. Was I in the mood to do any of my homework? Not really. I groaned and feel back on the bed. I wasn’t in the mood at all to do homework. Probably won’t do it until late tonight when I have nothing better to do. Hopefully my mom won’t ask if I finished it or not. I’ll be in deep shit if she finds out. Knowing her, she may even try to ban me from hanging out with Bob and Ray this week.

Boredom slowly began to consume me as the time went by. Bob really needs to hurry up. I was getting very impatience and having nothing to do wasn’t helping at all. I refuse to do any homework this early but maybe I should. At least I’ll have something to do. Suddenly, I realized something. I took out my cell from my pocket and opened up Tetris. I’ll admit, this is one of my weaknesses. Once I start playing this game, you can forget about getting my attention. I’m pretty much in the ‘zone’ when I’m playing this. I hear no one nor see anything. That’s how into I’m in the game.

About twenty minutes had passed before I realized I had four new text messages. All from Bob wondering why I haven’t replied back. Saving my game and exiting it out, I quickly scrolled down my contact list to Bob’s name and pressed dial. The phone rung four times before I heard his voice.

“Hey there, Frankie! I was wondering when you were going to answer my text messages I sent to you like almost an hour ago.” My eyes nearly popped out my head. I was playing Tetris that long. I didn’t notice the time at all. Man I Must have been way into the game. “Were you playing Tetris again?” Bob said, chuckling. I grinned. He knows me oh too well. You can obviously tell I must play the game a lot.

“Yeah.” I laughed, “ I got up to level fourteen. I’m becoming a beast at this game more and more. Sooner or later I’ll be better then you. Anyway, are you busy?” I asked, laying down on the bed.

“In your dreams. You’ll never be better then me. Not in a million years, and to answer your question; not anymore. I just finished my last errand and decided to get a quick ‘snack’ before I headed over your place.” Quick snack? What did he mean by that?

“Bob, what do you mean by that?” I said, slowly.

“Well….. Um you see I was actually on my way to your place already that’s why I was texting you but on the way I spotted this homeless girl by the park. Poor thing was laying on the bench and she looked so thin. You could tell she hasn’t really eaten well in awhile. So I kind of read her mind and found out she’s been living on the street for almost seven months and no one was even looking for her….” I cut Bob off right there. Now I knew what he meant. He probably took control of her mind and had her follow him out the park somewhere.

“Bob non. Please don’t tell me you killed her? Why did you that? She hasn’t done anything to you.” There was silence on the other end. “Bob?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Uh she’ isn’t dead but barely. I was going to bring her over to your place.” I nearly choked. He’s bringing a dead body to my house. No, my mom would be furious if she found out.

“You can’t!” Bob didn’t even let me speak my opinion. He hung up the phone. I groaned. Great, now I’m going to have a half dead girl in the middle of my room. I really hope no one saw him and followed him here. My whole family could get in trouble for this and I’m not about to go to jail for something Bob did.

Not even five minutes had passed and Bob was banging on my window, smiling. Getting out of bed, I walked over to the window to let him in. What I wasn’t expecting was a bloody body to be thrown at me. I nearly dropped her on the floor. “Don’t drop her now.” Bob chuckled.

“Shut up. Why did you bring her here? Did anyone follow you?” I panicked. Bob shook his head. “Are you absolutely sure? I’m not ready to go to jail for something you did.”

“Calm down Frankie. No one followed me nor saw me so chill.”

“I still don’t understand why you had to bring her here…to my house.” I mumbled. He could have finished her somewhere else. I really don’t need my mom to come in my room later on the find blood stains on the floor. She’ll definitely know a human was in here.

“Well since you asked. I brought her here because I wanted to share her blood with my best friend in the entire world. I thought maybe you wanted some human blood for once and not animal’s blood like you always drink.” he answered. I sighed.

“But my house? Couldn’t you’ve asked me to meet you somewhere?”

“I guess but I came here instead. Now do you want some blood or not?” I bit my lip and decided what the hell. When will it be the next time I get human blood. Bob handed the girl’s limp body over to me and just looking at her I know I’ll regret this. “Drink as much as you like too.” He threw himself on my bed. I hope his clothes are clean of blood.

I allowed my fangs to drop and I sunk them in the girl’s pale skin. A little gasp escaped her mouth but it wasn’t too loud. Placing my hand over her mouth just in case she yelled, I continued to drink. To my surprise, the blood was really sweet. I must’ve been really hungry for human blood for it to taste like this.

With in minutes, her body went cold and limp. I killed her. I fucking killed an innocent human. Pulling away from her neck, I quickly handed her over to Bob and rushed to the bathroom. “Fuck!.” I cursed. My mouth was covered in blood and my eyes dark as night. No wonder people call our kind freaks…monsters. I just killed a girl.

“Frankie?” Bob shouted, knocking on the door.

“Y-Yes?”

“Are you okay?” The door creaked open and he walked in closing the door behind him. “Look she was on the verge of dying anyway. I took a lot of blood from her before I came here. You didn’t do anything..” I huffed. “Come here.” Bob pulled me into a tight hug. “It’ll be okay. If you want we can bury the girl. I won’t toss her body somewhere. How does that sound?”

“I like that.” I whispered, looking up into Bob’s bright blue eyes. He smiled slightly before leaning down. His face getting closer and closer to mine. “Bob?” His face was less then an inch from mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his lips press against mine roughly. Bob grabbed me by the hips, pulling me against his body. I couldn’t think straight and the only thing that I could think of was to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss until it hit me. What am I doing? Here I am standing in my own bathroom kissing my best friend.. Who, obviously, I don’t have any feelings for and never will.

I broke the kiss and immediately pushed Bob away from me. I looked up at him with wide eyes; shocked. “What?” You’ve got to be kidding me. Did he just seriously ask me what? He fucking kissed me for crying out loud.

“Don’t you ‘what’ me. You just kissed me….your best friend and you act like its nothing.” I exclaimed.

Bob snorted as he rolled his eyes. “But you kissed me back. That tells me you liked it and don’t try to ignore it either.” I didn’t like it one bit. The only reason I kissed back is because I didn’t know what else to do. I was too shocked and confused to stop him.

“I kissed back because you took me by surprise. I didn’t know what else to do, I couldn’t think straight.” I explained to him. “I didn’t like it one bit. Even if I did I’m not going to allow anything more then a friendship to happen between us. You’re my best friend and that’s all you’ll ever be to me.” The big grin on Bob’s face disappeared in seconds after I spoke those words. “Bob? Are-----” He held his hand up.

“You know what, just fuck off. It’s whatever, Frank. Why did I even bother. I should have known you ‘d reject me because I’m not a human because it seems that’s all your interested in. How stupid am I to forget you only like that Way kid. What’s his name? Oh that’s right, Mikey. You only like him. Let’s all forget about the vampires that are available. You go with the one human that is taken. Well let me tell you something. He’s never going to like you because of what you are. Plus he’s straight as a metal pole. Mikey isn’t going to turn bi for you. He hates you because you’re a vampire too. So why waste your time on him when there’s people----vampires out there that like you and are willing to start a relationship with you.” Bob shouted, angrily.

I gulped, “I-I know but I can’t help it. I still like him.” I said, looking down at the tile floor. Bob punched the door and cursed. I jumped. “B-Bob.”

“No…just don’t. Do not start apologizing to me and then giving me this sappy explanation on why you like him or whatever else there is to talk about.” he whispered, before storming out the bathroom. I quickly followed behind him to my room.

“Please Bob. Can’t we just talk about it before you go.”

“No just leave me alone….” I bit my lip nervously. Bob looked over at me and his eyes filled with sadness. He sighed. “I just need some time alone. I’ll call you later on. I promise.” he whispered. I watched him pick up the die girl’s body and jump out the window. I don’t understand. Why was he acting like this? He’s never had a problem with Mikey before. He was encouraging me to tell Mikey even though he has a girlfriend. Why the sudden change? He better explain everything to me later on.

A light knock on my door pulled me from my train of thought. “Come in.” I said, picking up a random book from my desk and sat down on my bed. The door creaked open and my dad entered the room, smiling. “Oh hey dad!”

“Hey son.

The light knock on my door pulled me from my train of thought. “Come in.” I said, picking up a random book from my desk to make it look like I was doing some work. My dad entered the room, smiling. “Oh hey dad! What brings you to my room?” He took a seat in my computer chair and stared at me. “Something wrong?”

“No, but I was about to ask you the same question. Your mom and I heard the little argument Bob and you had a few minutes ago. Everything you know okay?”

“Oh um yeah. It was just a little misunderstanding. Bob is going to call me later on to talk it over after he finishes an errand.” I replied, looking down at the book in my hands.

“Are you sure?” I nodded. “Okay then. If you need anyone to talk to remember you have your mom and I here for you.” my dad said.

“I know. Thanks dad.” My dad smiled and got up from the chair and closed the door on his way out. After I was sure he was gone, I threw the book to the side and pulled out my phone to call Blair.

“Hey Frankie!” he said, a little too loud. I pulled the phone away from my ear and frowned. I swear, I’m going to be deaf by the end of the week because of him.

“Hey, what’s up?’ I laid down on the bed and sighed.

“What’s with the sighing? And nothing much just getting my butt kicked in Pacman.” he giggled. “Shit!” I guess he must have lost. “I really hate those blobs. What are they even suppose to be?”

“I have no clue. You’re asking the wrong person.” I would like to know myself. All these years I’ve been playing it and I never figured out what they were.

‘I’ll figure it out one day. So did you talk to him yet?” I was hoping he wouldn’t say anything about Mikey. Why is he so anxious for me to talk to him?

“Sort of. I ran into him on, literally, on the way home. I scared him away thought because I smelled blood on him and I said it smelled good.” I whispered. Blair snorted. “It isn’t funny. He probably thinks I want his blood now.”

“Yes it is. Why would you even say that to him? He’s scared shitless around our kind.”

“I know that. I screwed up.” Both of us went quiet for a little bit until Blair spoke up again.

“Apologize to him tomorrow. Say you didn’t mean to say that to him and that you weren’t thinking. He’ll understand. Then maybe you two can have a normal conversation afterwards.” I snorted. I doubt. Blair and I talked for another twenty minutes until his mother told him to get off. Tossing my phone aside, I noticed Mikey’s notebook on my nightstand and that’s when it hit me. The notebook can be a reason for me to talk to him tomorrow. It could actually work. Mikey and I could become friends after this.


End file.
